Aftermath: Desolation Point
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: [Book One of the Aftermath Series] 13 years after a nuclear war, Chase finds himself separated from his lover. But after 13 years, they finally find themselves going back to the ground where peace is non-existent. Many will not make it but few will survive. This is an Anthro story and YES does contain gay pairings. [On hiatus]


It all started out as a normal day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Nothing to suggest that nothing abnormal was going to happen. The group of teenage rescue workers were currently returning back to the Lookout after a long and hard rescue that morning.

While the others entertained themselves with each other, a certain german shepherd strayed away from the group and into his bedroom. Upon entering his room, the shepherd noticed a card resting on the head of his bed. However, he didn't notice that a certain Mix Breed stood in the doorway glancing over the shepherd's shoulder as he opened the card. The Shepherd started reading the card, his welled up with tears as he read the heartfelt words.

"Well happy birthday my sweet pup." A voice angelically rang from behind the shepherd, ears stiffening while he gave out a light gasp after feeling a warmth come around his waist. The shepherd faced his head to his right and saw the Mix Breed hugging him and he blushed.

"T-t-thank you. How long have you been standing there?" A slightly surprised Shepherd said while looking at the Mix.

"A little while Chase." replied Rocky. Chase gave a gentle nudge on Rocky's furred hands as he swiveled around to face his lover.

"Well, I'm glad you are here Rocky. Today was an absolute bitch to deal with. All those damn traffic lights that decided to stop working." whined Chase.

"I'm always here you know," Rocky said with a sly grin. Chase's heart fluttered as he felt Rocky's arms begin moving down his waist until reaching the bottom of his hips, while infiltrating the seem of his shirt. Chase gave a light moan when he felt Rocky's bare hands on his bare sides. Chase moved his right arm to the back of Rocky's neck as the pair's foreheads gently collided with each other.

"Yeah I know Eco. I know you will always be here for me at the end of the day." Chase said and slowly moved his paw down lower and reached Rocky's shorts. He slipped his paw into the back of Rocky's shorts and slowly started squeezing the Mix's ass. A shiver went up Rocky's spine as their snouts began exploring each others.

Once their lips gently glided over each other's, Rocky began to beckon Chase to enter. While Chase began pressing his lips up against the mix's. Chase slowly retreated his body onto his bed where he had the Mix rest on his lap while their tongues wrestled. Rocky began unzipping his vest while Chase furiously unbuckled his belt while still maintaining the messy kiss. Rocky was about to gently slide the zipper down his mate's pants when they both heard knocking at the door. They broke apart soon after.

"Who is it?" Chase asked with a little waver in his voice.

"Look it's Skye and I don't want to know but just get out here now, you have to see this." Skye yelled from the other side.

Rocky grunted, hoisting himself off Chase and re-zipping his green vest while Chase fixed himself as well.

"This have better be important. Come on let's go Eco." Chase unlocked the door and held it open for Rocky. The couple met with the others in the main room where they all stood in front of the tv.

"What's goin on?" Asked an annoyed Rocky.

"There has been a mandatory evacuation order for everyone." Marshall said.

As he mentioned that, the door was immediately breached by several different colored furred wolves who wore a military uniform led by a German Shepherd who wore the Commander insignia. The shepherd had black and brown fur, while carrying a soul shattering pair of blue eyes.

"I'm Commander Xeno, we've been tasked to get you to the evacuation center as top priority personnel." Said the shepherd who sported a light Australian accent. Xeno quickly checked his watch.

"Holy hell, I guess we have to skip introductions and get you all loaded up. Let's go now, move!" Xeno shouted as they were herded into large transport truck that was escorted by two MRAPs.

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm not sticking around for World War 3 so get your civi asses moving!" One of the wolves barked as they disembarked from the truck.

"Sergeant Rex, do kindly refrain from that language, this rescue team is our highest priority. We have to make sure they get on the spaceship before the bombs go off." Xeno commanded. They quickly rushed through the train station but was halted by a large crowd.

"Shit! Not good mates. There's a bloody crowd in front of us. Rex get these civilians to move out of our way." Xeno turned to face his sergeant. The grey wolf grinned as a low click was heard from his rifle. Several loud pops rang throughout the train station, lowering the crowds rage.

"Must you guys use violence to get people to move?" Chase asked the grey wolf. Rex just grunted in reply as they pushed their way to the front where there was a steady line of armed soldiers holding the crowd from charging through the gates.

"Sir you made it." A black female wolf with golden yellow eyes stated.

"Yeah yeah, but we have to get a move on.I don't know about you but I don't want to be here when the bombs go off, mates." Xeno said slightly annoyed.

"Alright here civi's, Corporal Indigo here will get us through just follow her-" Rex was cut off by something smashing into him from behind. By now Chase was the last one through the gate when he turned and saw a yellow lab trying to break through the gate.

"I'm warning you back away now!"

"I'll deal with this mate, get your butt on the ship Chase. I'll follow" Xeno turned to the yellow lab. "Who are you mate? You are not authorized to leave the area."

"I'm getting on that transport." the lab said as he lift a metallic object from his jacket.

"Gun gun!"

"Seal the fucking gates now!"

Xeno sealed the gate before the lab could get through. "Come on we need to leave now"

 _*Bang*_

"But where are Everest, Rocky, and Rubble?" Chase asked concerned.

 _*Bang*_

"No time to look mate, we need to go." Xeno said turning to the ship. Chase halted when loud pops were heard from the other side of the gate. He turned and saw Rocky amongst the crowd who were rapidly fleeing.

"No Rocky we have to get him!" Chase screamed, pushing past Xeno while grabbing his rifle.

Xeno grabs Chase. "WE HAVE NO TIME! The bombs are going to go off in two minutes. We need to get the hell away from here as soon as possible or we all DIE!"

Chase was about to break free from Xeno's grasp when he felt a sharp object pierce the flesh on his neck. Before Chase passed out, Chase's knees buckled under him, he fell backwards into someone's arms. But amidst the chaos he was able to see Rocky in the crowd holding a rifle. He noticed Rocky's mouth forming the words "I love you, now please go."

"I got him sir."

"Get him on board Indigo."

The image of Rocky kept appearing before Chase was finally lost into the abyss.

* * *

 **CyberWolf SgtJay A/N:** **Hey guys CW SgtJay here, bringing you a brand new story called "** _ **Desolation Point"**_ **. This is a co-write with one of my friends Skyfire119. Hoped you guys enjoyed this opening chapter to it. CW SgtJay out.**

 **Skyfire119 A/N:** **Hi I am of Sky & Fire and of numbres' 119. But for all memes aside this fic was partially inspired by the tv show, **_**"The 100"**_ **on the cw. (And I'm not selling out, go watch it, it's a great show. Like seriously, put down that slurpee and watch the show!)**


End file.
